When The Glamour Falls
by The Griffindor Hatstall
Summary: When the puppet master falls, amazing things are revealed to those bound by his strings.
1. Chapter 1

**AN-Another plot bunny that is running around in my head that I must get out! Please note, I do not have a beta nor am I the fabulous J.K Rowling therefore I own nothing but the plot and perhaps a few OC. Reviews are amazing and I can't wait to see what you guys think. Remember this is AU so the characters will be different. Just a warning in advance. ENJOY!**

The air in the Professor McGonagall's office was tense to say the least. It was 10 days since the now infamous battle at the department of mysteries. 10 days since absolutely everything had changed. Neither Dumbledore or Voldemort survived the battle, Kingsley Shacklebolt is now the Minister of Magic and a Pandora's Box of epic proportions had been opened.

Professor McGonagall seemed to be the calmest in the room with Remus Lupin leaning against a back wall coming in close second. The newly pardoned Sirius Black is pacing at a frantic pace behind the three teenagers. Words in this case are not easy to come by. Truths have been half revealed leaving most incredibly confused, and the rest with everything they ever knew turned upside down. For once, Harry was actually not the main source of the drama. Granted, he was in a close second but the two sitting next to him were both in a state of utter shock.

"Hermione Dorea Potter" are the first words whispered from the shaking teenage girl seated in the middle staring at the birth certificate. Harry squeezes her hand tightly in an attempt to comfort her.

"Even your name was meant to spit in the face of pureblood culture." Remus says from behind the group. "Shakespearian for your Mother and Dorea as a promise to your grandmother before she passed. They both knew your very existence would turn the world on their feet, and of course they weren't wrong. No one except our innermost of inner circles knew that she was pregnant when they went into hiding, and of course they were thrilled. I got to hold you before I left for my last mission and they named me Godfather. "

The tension in the air is thicker than most thought possible. Sirius is still pacing. His fingers itching for the cigarette he was craving were instead running through his hair. His breath is shaky his eyes closed as the pacing stops. "What…what I want to know is why he felt it necessary to meddle with absolutely everything!" Visibly trembling, Sirius has a hard time catching his breath. Everyone in the room knew the signs of a panic attack and they all knew it was inevitably coming. They also knew it was well deserved. "My Godson got thrown with his vile Aunt and Uncle. He got thrown there alone, while my newborn Goddaughter got given to complete strangers. He separated the last remaining Potters and wiped Hermione's existence from everyone's memory."

The trembling in Sirius's body growing worse with each statement as an unopened pack of Marlboros gets thrown to him by McGonagall. "He took my son, our son. The product of a mate bond. Born of my body, he took him, yet again wiped another memory before giving him to the family I was so desperate to escape!"

Tears slowly fall down the silent teenagers face. Hermione looks over at him, her free hand reaching over and clasping his. "Draconis Regulus Black" Is but a whisper from his lips as he stares down at his own birth certificate. His now jet black hair falling into his eyes covering the emptiness that seems to have settled in his very soul.

The meeting was more than enough for the three teens. Remus thinking rationally had thought that they needed a safe space, somewhere to decompress after all of this and sent the three back to Grimmauld Place. Once they were safely through the floo Sirius and Remus both collapse into the chairs in front of Minerva. No words are spoken as she pulls out a tankard of fire whiskey from the drawer. "I am thinking we are all going to be needing this." And with that she drains an entire goblet before pouring herself a second.

"I have been the calm one here. I am the one that got pinned as the traitor. I am the one who missed my mate's entire pregnancy for the cause. The one who taught his own son without knowing who he was! I do not want to hear how this is for the greater fucking good Minerva!" Remus screams throwing his goblet against the wall watching it smash into tiny fragments and fall to the floor.

"Mr. Lupin" Minerva sighs "I cannot begin to fathom the feelings you have right now, nor would I ever dream of wanting to. The journals and the paperwork all scream to the fact that what he truly wanted was control and the ultimate glory for the light. He was in the end as twisted in beliefs as those he so staunchly opposed. He knew Mr. Pettigrew was a traitor, just like he knew that Mr. Lupin wasn't. He ensured that Mr. Black would not receive a trial making everything nice and easy for him. The charm was set on all three of them. Once it was set, it removed memory of the existence of young Draco and Hermione. He had Hagrid take Draco to Wiltshire with the Malfoys and Hermione to the muggle police station in London. All that was left was the memory charm." Minerva hands the paperwork over to Remus and Sirius their eyes widening at the implications of this.

"He completed the memory charm and then gained control of the house Potter by naming himself the guardian and the House Black through Harry once Sirius was in Azkaban. It would have been permanent once Hermione reached her 17th birthday, and was only removed due to Dumbledore's demise." Remus says his eyes widening as he reads the parchment out loud.

"I would have given him the entire estate, he wouldn't have had to force my hand. He didn't need to destroy my family." And with that statement Sirius himself escapes through the floo


	2. Chapter 2

**AN-Thank you all for sticking with me for another chapter! Same as last time, I own nothing except some student loan debt and tickets for cursed child on Broadway for Valentine's Day. Enjoy!**

Harry Potter had a family, an actual family all this time. That was probably the thing that made him the angriest about this whole thing. He spent six years hearing random comments about how the person he trusted most in this world was just like his mother. He never once thought that it was because Lily Potter was her mother as well. In any other situation he would be ecstatic to know that he had a sister especially that his sister was Hermione. The only problem was that an insane greedy old man took that choice away from him.

Draco and Hermione spent their entire lives being forced into something that wasn't truly them. Looking around at the pair who had long since fallen asleep and finally looked like they had a little peace. The box of photos were scattered all around the pallet of pillows that Hermione had made them in the drawing room. Pictures of the little family, of Draco and Harry playing with blocks, pictures of them playing on a small toy broom chasing a terrified looking orange cat. The same orange cat that stood guard of the trio from the doorway of the drawing room. Finally pictures of a barely one year old Harry with a pink swaddled newborn Hermione.

Harry was never meant to be alone. The people who loved him assured the world of that. Yet that's exactly how he spent ten years of his life. Still, he didn't think he got the worse end of the deal. Hermione had told him how she was adopted when they were both in fourth year. She told him that she had been abandoned at a police station and that her biggest fear was why she had been abandoned in the first place. It was all part of her insecurities. It was all part of the reason she worked so hard to prove herself. Just like mini Lily Evans as Professor Slughorn was so fond of pointing out.

Draco was raised by family, but in the thinnest sense of the word. He was raised thinking that his own father was a half-blood beast, while another father was a blood traitor in every sense of the word. Last night he had admitted that he had always felt like he hadn't belonged. He had tried so hard to be just like Lucius even though his thoughts and beliefs lie elsewhere. Realizing this is too much drama for one day Harry curls up for a nap next to his sister and within moments he too is asleep.

Whispers and morning light shining through the thick drapes ease Hermione into consciousness. Both Harry and Draco are still sleeping, the early morning rays doing nothing to interrupt their slumber. Thinking now is as good a time as any, Hermione sneaks from the drawing room silently casting a muffalito on the room before heading to the kitchen for a cup of tea. The kitchen even at this early hour is bustling with activity. Stopping in the doorway she listens in to the voices, learning a long time ago that she would rather know what they were saying about her before she made her entrance.

"I simply do not understand nor do I believe any of this" Molly says as she cracks more eggs into the pan. "He defeated the darkest wizard of our time. He simply would not do something like this. There is no rhyme or reason for any of it, and people tarnishing the good name of a dead man is wrong on so many levels."

"Physical proof means nothing to you does it Molly?" Sirius says with a glare

"It's all much too convenient. After all none of us knew Hermione even existed. If she had, the Potters would have told the world. Not to mention, the world would have known if Sirius Black was pregnant!" The smugness in Molly's voice could not be missed. "This is simply a farce. We all know we cannot trust a Malfoy. This is a ploy and you two are so desperate to have a family that you believe it!"

By this point, Hermione's hair is crackling with magic. Her hands are shaking with fury. How dare this woman insinuate something like that about her? In the course of a day she had gone from the muggleborn adopted child of two dentists, to one of the orphaned Potter siblings. Who would ask at sixteen for their entire existence to be overturned? She couldn't even fathom the things that were being said about Draco. If she thought her hand was rough he had lost everything including his identity. Everything he had ever known was overturned in a heartbeat!

"Maybe you don't quite grasp what being in hiding means." Hermione says making her presence known. "Did you know Lil" Pausing to take a breath and correct herself before she continues. "My mother kept a journal. Every single day they were in hiding she wrote. She even thought about writing a book after the war was over, hoping it would be something for the wizarding world to see from another point of view. Oddly enough I am the product of a celebration of their first anniversary. Our father saw it as a sign. Fate, destiny, Stockholm syndrome whichever it was that kept them so bloody in love." Pouring herself a cup of tea she plops down between Remus and Bill "Now Draco is a whole other story. Everyone in this house remembers Draco. He got shown off for the first six months of his life. Apparently he couldn't have two prouder parents. Thing is, his father was integrating in with the wolf packs. Do you think it was safe to have his only son out in the open?" Casually sipping a cup of tea as her eyes never leave Sirius's "They did the smart thing. Their son and his dad went to stay under Fidelous with the Potters. Yes, Sirius still went to work every day. But Draco never made a reappearance until lo and behold Narcissa Malfoy who couldn't produce an heir to save her damn soul suddenly has a toddler. So tell me Molly how much of this story is bullshit?" And with that she calmly stands up and takes her leave.

A smirking Sirius looks to his mate "Try to deny she's a mini Lily I dare you."

"Oh no, all I saw in that was Dorea. One hundred percent Dorea" Remus's laughter seems to annoy Molly even more. She doesn't utter another word simply placing breakfast on the table under a stasis charm before flooing over to check on the construction of the new Burrow.

Hermione had always found the library to be her safe haven. Here at home, it was no exception. From the first time she had stepped into the then run down townhouse on holiday in her fourth year she had always been drawn to this room. It seemed now though she was not the only one seeking comfort between the shelves of ancient texts. She found Draco cross legged in a chair wearing a pair of Remus hand me down pajama pants and t shirt. He looked more at ease here then she had ever seen him at Hogwarts.

The changes in her appearance had shocked her. After all when you look in a mirror one day and see your riotous curls, light cocoa skin and brown eyes but wake up with stick straight black hair with red highlights and bright green eyes you honestly find nothing shocking anymore. Well that's what she thought until she say Draco the sickly pallor of his skin was gone. Replacing it was a skin just a few shades darker. His hair black like Sirius's his eyes more silver then blue but the thing that shocked them all was that when his emotions were triggered his eyes would change to a bright gold color identical to those of Remus.

She hadn't thought much about the fact that she was now a half blood. No longer could the term mudblood be used in her description. No longer was she an outsider. But Draco, he went from sacred 28 pureblood which had been forced into his every pore to a half blood. Hermione could not figure out in the least how hard that had to be on him. All she could think of is that he finally looked peaceful after everything they had gone through. She honestly thought that he may be the only one who even remotely understands her or what's going on in her brain. How upside down must the world be for her to assume that she would ever have anything in common with Draco?

"Are you here for a reason? Or are you practicing your stare to prepare me for when we go to Diagon Alley today?" He says smoothly without looking up from his book

"Peace quiet and a lack of Molly Weasley should about sum it up for me. Besides until someone notifies the prophet which they won't come sniffing around, and Kingsley promised it wouldn't happen until we were set to go back to Hogwarts so we shouldn't get hounded."

Placing down his book Draco turns towards Hermione. "I am not going back to Hogwarts. I have decided I will do private study and take my NEWTS alone."

The very statement shocks Hermione to her core. Draco had been mere points behind her in school all 6 years. The thought of him quitting school was unfathomable for her. "Why would you do something so incredibly stupid?"

"Because I spent six years cultivating alliances with likeminded people. These were people I played with while I was in nappies for Merlin's sake! Yes let's parade Draco fucking Malfoy, oh make that Draco fucking Black around the Slytherin Common room or better yet the 7th year Slytherin dorms. I'm not stupid I have survival instincts here. I want to not get my ass kicked from here to Australia so I go about it the smart way! Brightest witch of our age my ass!" And with that Draco storms out of the library and straight into a gob smacked Remus.

Remus Lupin is not a man of many words. He generally is known for being the calm one, the level headed one. This week though is throwing that theory out the window. Watching his son storm out of the library and down the hall. How could he possibly argue with what Draco had said? He brought up a good point. There were a great many risks with his son going back to Hogwarts, but Draco had plans in becoming a potions master and dropping out of Hogwarts could very well hinder him from his plans.

Before he has a chance to comfort, chase after or even tell his son that he will quit school over his dead body Hermione screams from the library "I never knew the amazing bouncing ferret was nothing but a bleeding coward! You certainly didn't get lovely trait from your parents!"

Stopping dead in his tracks Draco turns around. A fire in his eyes that hadn't been there since he had arrived ignites and Draco quickly makes his way in front of Hermione. Both of his fists hit the wall on either side of his head as he growls "You will shut up about things and people of which you know nothing."

His eyes glow a feral gold color and never leave Hermione's. She never backs down as she stares at him. Her head held high as she mutters "Why don't you try and make me? After all, all you know how to do is run away. At least I have the courage to…" Her ranting is silenced as he roughly presses his lips to hers.


End file.
